In dispensing a fluid such as adhesive or sealant which is made up of two components, it is common to direct the two fluids to a mixer and then to direct the mixed components to an outlet nozzle for dispensing the fluids.
Typically, in dispensing fluids, to dispense a quantity of a fluid a pressure is applied to a container of that fluid. Greater pressures are typically applied to dispense greater volumes of fluid, or dispense fluid at a higher rate.
Typically, where an accurate quantity of fluid is required, due to the lack of volume control, excess fluid is applied to a workpiece and excess fluid is subsequently removed.